PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Psychosis typically emerges in late adolescence or early adulthood, during a vital stage in social and cognitive development, which can have a profoundly adverse impact on an individual?s long-term functioning. Numerous studies find a substantial delay between the onset of psychosis and the initiation of specialty treatment for first episode psychosis (FEP), with the duration of untreated psychosis (DUP) typically over one year in the U.S. Better detection strategies are needed to improve identification of individuals with FEP and to rapidly engage them in Coordinated Specialty Care (CSC) aimed at restoring functioning. The onset of psychosis is preceded by a prodromal phase characterized by attenuated psychotic symptoms and decline in functioning. This phase (at-risk mental state: ARMS) is a potential target for strategies aimed at improving outcome by reducing DUP through regular symptom monitoring. This study will investigate whether a U.S. adaptation of a successful detection approach from the Netherlands can reduce DUP in the U.S. setting. The Dutch study found that screening of a consecutive help-seeking population entering mental health services captures significantly more FEP and ARMS cases than clinician referrals from mental health centers. Therefore screening may be an effective strategy for identifying individuals with psychotic symptoms earlier on in the course of their illness. This study will implement and evaluate a systematic screening for psychotic symptoms in community mental health clinics in order to facilitate rapid identification and engagement in treatment of individuals with FEP. Individuals ages 12 to 30 entering child/adolescent and adult community mental health clinics (CMHCs) within Mount Sinai Health System will be screened with the 16-item Version of the Prodromal Questionnaire (PQ-16). Those who screen positive will be assessed by Comprehensive Assessment of at-Risk Mental State (CAARMS) and referred to stage-specific specialty care. Individuals with FEP will be referred to CSC programs: OnTrackNY and PEER. Individuals with ARMS will be monitored and referred to ICanFeelBetter program for ARMS. DUP will be measured for all individuals who meet CAARMS psychosis criteria. We hypothesize that screening for psychotic symptoms in CMHCs will be feasible and acceptable, and that the average DUP of FEP individuals identified with screening will be less than 3 months, the maximum time between onset of psychotic symptoms and engagement in CSC recommended by the World Health Organization. In order to optimize screening and treatment engagement strategies for reducing DUP, we will identify facilitators and barriers to FEP care through in-depth qualitative interviews with patients and caregivers, and by mapping pathways to FEP care. We will also conduct in-depth qualitative interviews with clinicians to explore their experience with the screening and referral process. Findings from this project will inform a fully powered, controlled study to evaluate whether this screening method, compared to traditional referral, leads to more timely identification of FEP cases earlier in the course of illness.